


Anatomy Lesson

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children Say The Darnedest Things, Gen, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: Danny and Ethan get put on the spot by their almost seven year old son.





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what to call this. Based on personal experience dealing with my nephew and niece. Enjoy parenting!dethan. 
> 
> (Also if the Hawaiian terms are wrong, let me know. I looked them up in a dictionary ha)

“That’s a girl skeleton,” Kaiden exclaims, pointing to the skeleton model a girl on the show Little Big Shots is gesturing to. “It doesn’t have a bone down there.”

Ethan sputters, chokes; milk and cereal goes flying from his mouth as he coughs. He keeps coughing, and Kaila reaches over rub her dad’s back, alarmed.

“Makua!” she cries, looking straight at Danny. “Daddy’s dying!” she adds, in only the dramatically innocent way as a three year old can.

Danny himself is trying to refrain from laughing, but he manages to rest his spoon in the bowl in his lap in favor of joining Kaila in patting Ethan’s back. “He’s not dying, kaikamahine,” he assures softly, pauses the show before turning back to his son.

Kaiden looks alarmed as well. Danny gives him a smile, pats his leg with his other hand. “It’s not your fault.” Danny has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his composure. “Your… knowledge sharing just… surprised us, is all.”

Ethan has stopped coughing, but has dissolved into a shaking mess of stifled giggling. Danny chances a glance at Kaila, confusion and worry all over her face, wondering how they had gotten here so soon. But Kaiden was going on 7, with Kaila gaining steadily on 4. This conversation was bound to happen, Danny just thought it’d be under different circumstances, not to mention with a supportive husband that didn’t turn into an immature boy when he needed him.

He gives Ethan a nudge to the ribs via his elbow for good measure.

“No matter what gender, we call have the same skeleton. Your penis,” Danny starts because he’s a proper father and taught his kids the proper terminology and now, in the face of this conversation, he almost regrets that decision. Better to just get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid. He can feel his face getting flushed. “Does not have a… bone in it, keikikāne.”

Ethan utters something that sounds suspiciously like, “Not yet at least.” To which Danny digs his elbow in more, causing Ethan to yelp softly. It effectively sobers him up, point to Danny.

“Yeah, Kaids. It’s soft and limp, like a hot dog.”

Kaila makes a face and sets her cereal down. It’s Danny’s turn to cough, this time dislodging himself from the couch and announcing, “I’m getting more cereal. Kaila, want to help?” The question is barely out of his mouth before Kaila is running headlong into him and they both retreat, leaving Ethan alone with his son to answer questions as he should be.

Unfortunately, his retreat comes back to haunt him later on in the week when he’s disturbed from his work to the cry of “Kaiden kicked me in the nuts!” courtesy of his daughter Kaila, a statement he thought he’d never hear, followed by the sound of Ethan’s laughter.

“That is all you.”

Danny has a fleeting thought of why in the world he had children before turning around to his daughter’s dark, clever eyes and pulls her on his lap to explain, making a mental note to scold Kaiden for teaching her this terminology (which was probably Uncle Aiden’s or Stiles’ fault).


End file.
